


Nobody will believe you.

by mintwolfe97



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Gaslighting, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintwolfe97/pseuds/mintwolfe97
Summary: "Germany thought he knew how Italy would react. Italy would cry. But Germany was surprised when not a single tear dropped from Italy's eyes. But he did notice something else. Looking into them, he saw that something changed. Something deep in Italy had changed, and not for the better."Germany wants to break up with Italy, but Italy doesn't want to.(Abusive GerIta, Dark/Abusive Italy. Gaslighting. Implied rape. Don't read if these topics make you upset.)NO LONGER ON HIATUS!
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	1. Toxicity

" _ **Nobody will believe you."**_

_Chapter 1: Toxicity_

It was a hot August day in Berlin. A tall blonde man stepped out of a taxi and walked towards his house. The man was the personification of the Federal Republic of Germany. Germany walked in and wasn't surprised when he saw that Italy wasn't in the living room. Every day without fail, Italy would be right at the door, waiting for his boyfriend to come home. When Germany did so, Italy would give him a _welcome home_ kiss _._ That was until a month ago. That day they argued. Lately, Italy was feeling a tad homesick. He hadn't seen his brother in a few weeks and he hadn't been to his country in almost 2 months.

"Hey, Germany! Do you think we could go to Italy soon? I know you work a lot, but I really miss my home." Italy said. Germany looked at his schedule. His boss had been slave-driving him lately, making him work every day except for Saturday. Whenever he asked for his boss to give him a day off, his boss told him they were too busy. Not one for defying authority, Germany hadn't pushed it further.

"I'm sorry Italy, but my boss said no." Germany said, sadly. Italy's nervous smile immediately fell into a frown. 

"What? Surely we can get one day off?" Italy said, disappointed. He knew Germany's boss was hard on him, but he couldn't just give him one more day?

"Nein. He says we're too busy for me to have another day off. And no, before you ask, there is no way we're going on my only break day. I'm too exhausted to go anywhere, and I'll be tired from the flight coming back." Germany replied.

"D-Did you even try to persuade him? What am I even saying, of course you didn't! It's always 'Yes sir, no sir' for you! You never compromise in our relationship! It's always what you want!" Italy yelled, crying.

For the entire week, they were sour and didn't talk much. But later, Germany managed to persuade his boss into letting him have a small 2-day vacation. He told Italy, and they made up. But it wasn't long until they were arguing again. Almost every day they would argue over some insignificant thing. The first time it was because Italy had left his underwear on the floor. Next, Germany accidentally tripped and spilled his drink, putting a big dark stain on the carpet. And it went on, and on, and on.

Eventually arguing polluted their relationship. What was once a clear, pristine pond, was now murky and toxic. They didn't talk to each other unless necessary. Germany knew their relationship was unhealthy, but he didn't want it to end. Before WWII, they were friends. And after the war ended, Italy returned to him and was a bright ray of sunshine in his dark night. He didn't know how this had gone so wrong. Just a month ago they loved each other. Now they were avoiding the other.

That's why, when Germany was at work, he decided that they would have to end it. He loved Italy and wanted to stay with him forever. But at the same time, he wanted better for him. Germany looked around and say Italy in the kitchen, sitting down and eating. Germany sat down at the table and frowned. He needed to do this, but he _didn't want to._ Germany inhaled and exhaled, then looked at Italy. The older nation was looking at his pasta, chewing it slowly. Germany cleared his throat.

"Italien, I... I know we've been very angry at each other for the past month. I've tried making up with you, and you've tried to as well." Germany said reluctantly. Italy slowly looked at him, slightly surprised. 

"Italy, I think we're not... not good for each other. Not anymore. We've both allowed our relationship to deteriorate, and I don't think it's salvageable anymore. Italy, what I'm saying is..." Germany paused for a moment.

"Italy, I think we should, for our own good, stop being... together." Germany stared at Italy, who was frozen.

Germany thought he knew how Italy would react. Italy would cry. But Germany was surprised when not a single tear dropped from Italy's eyes. But he did notice something else. Looking into them, he saw that something changed. Something deep in Italy had changed, and not for the better.


	2. Snap

_**"Nobody will believe you."** _

_Chapter 2: Snap_

Ludwig looks into Italy's eyes. Something in them had changed, quickly. Germany sighed and started to say sorry, but he was interrupted.

" _Don't lie._ " Italy said in a dark tone Germany had never heard from him before. All of a sudden the Italy he knew was gone. The sweet, excitable, lovable dummkopf had been replaced by something new. Something cold and hostile. 

"I-I'm not lying, Italy. I don't think this is going to work out, but I want you to be happy too." Germany tried to make this situation seem better. It failed. Italy glared at him and stood up. 

"You are **NOT** leaving me. I love you. And you love me. We'll be together forever, and you _will_ stay with me. I don't want to have to force you to stay. So either stay with me willingly, or I'll force you to." Italy threatened. Germany sighed again.

"And how are you going to force me to do anything, Italy? You do remember that I'm stronger right?" Germany stated. Then, out of nowhere, Italy started hitting himself. Germany was too shocked so he sat there for a moment before he got up and tried to stop Italy. Italy noticed this, and he ran to the stove. Italy raised his hand above the stove. Germany, to his horror, realized what the older nation was about to do. Suddenly, Italy placed his hand on the burning stove. Italy screamed and Germany forced him away. 

"YOU FOOL! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Germany yelled. He grabbed some bandages and took Italy's burnt hand. Italy didn't resist, and let him. Afterward, Italy said something that terrified him.

"Everyone knows we live together, that we're in a relationship. What do you think the other nations would think if they say me with fist-shaped bruises and a burnt hand?" Italy revealed. Germany thought for a moment. He realized that it would look as if the German had hurt him... had abused him. Several nations had been in abusive relationships, and they would no-doubt hate him if they thought he did this.

"They-They wouldn't believe you! They have no proof!" Germany stammered. Italy smirked and shook his head, replying.

"This is all the proof they'd need. Do you seriously think they'd believe you over me? Do you _really_ think they'd believe the tall, scary former nazi over a 'cheery, stupid' guy like me? No. They'd throw you out before you could even say a word in your defense. Trust me, Germany. **Nobody will believe you.** " Italy said. 

Germany wanted to fight back, to resist. But deep inside he realized Italy was right. Germany didn't have a very... good history. And most people think he's intimidating. Nobody would believe him.

"And if you say any of this to Prussia or your other family, I will go to the other nations myself and tell them what you 'did' to me." Italy said. Germany grimaced. Italy had him trapped. At this point, there was a split in the road. Either try to tell the other nations, and possibly be framed for abuse. Or he could try to weather this out until he could escape. After a minute, Germany surrendered. 

"Fine, I'll stay." Germany said reluctantly. Italy smiled a cold smile before embracing him. 

Later that week.

Living with the new Italy wasn't easy. He was much different. Fortunately (or unfortunately, he thought) his boss was giving him more days off as they weren't as busy this part of the year. But that wasn't a good thing. Along with Italy being colder and more hostile, he was much more domineering. He thought his boss was a slave-driver, Italy was even worse. Italy saw his days off as too much of a break.

So when Italy finally found a job, the roles had been switched. Italy would work on the days Germany wasn't, and Italy told him to make dinner for when he got home. Germany had to make something he knew Italy would like, and since Italy was picky, this was difficult. 

Germany was never that good at cooking. He could cook wurst and potatoes with the best of them, but when it came to pretty much anything else, he was lackluster. So learning how to make pasta like Italy was a steep learning curve. In the past, Italy had taught him the basics of making pasta. You boil water, put in the shells, take them out and mix them with sauce or whatever else. But he had no idea how to cook the more complex ones like lasagna. So he had to learn from youtube. And if he didn't do it right, Italy was sure to hurt him. 

Italy would hit, slap, and punch him. Until then Germany had never known Italy could hit so hard. So he learned how to make pasta within a week. But that wasn't his only responsibility. Germany also had a certain responsibility in bed. But he did not want to think of that. Every day Germany had to remind himself that his sweet, loving Italy had been replaced by a heartless monster. Germany didn't want to say the a-word, but he had to admit that it was true. Germany was being abused physically. And it hurt. Physically, emotionally, and mentally. 

But he couldn't risk trying to escape it. He would rather live this life than live a life of being hated. He had already gone through that twice, he didn't want it to happen again. Germany stopped his thoughts. He wanted a little bit of peace, while it lasted. Germany finished washing the dishes from dinner and sat down on the couch. His phone vibrated, and he opened it. His brother, Prussia, had texted him. 

"Hey west, how are you doing? Just wanted to know. Me and Canada are having an AWESOME time at his place." Germany thought for a moment. He knew he could tell his brother about what was happening. But he was honestly scared. He didn't want Italy to follow through with his threat.

"Me and Italy are doing great. I'm glad you and Canada are having a great time." He replied. After an hour with no reply, he realized that Prussia probably went to sleep. Germany was about to turn on the tv when he heard Italy's voice.

"Germany, come here." 

Germany knew where it was from. The bedroom. He shuddered for a moment, before getting up, and walking to the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you velvethugo and bread for your support!


	3. Corrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I am so, so sorry I haven't posted in so long, but soon after I published the 2nd chapter I had some... personal things happen, and I just couldn't find the motivation to keep writing. I'm back to finish this fanfic. This is Chapter 3/7. I don't want to spoil anything, but Chapters 5-7 will be different endings; Good, Sad, and Bad. So stay tuned!

_**"Nobody will believe you."** _

_Chapter 3: Corrupted_

Germany woke up. He was in his room, in the dark. He looked over to the side of the bed. Italy was gone. He noticed that the door to his room was open, and he could see the light was on. He got out of bed, and slowly walked over to the top of the stairs. He could hear the television. He started quietly walking down the stairs, and the smell of alcohol hit him. He recoiled. He kept sneaking down, and spotted Italy on the sofa, watching the television, with a collection of empty looking beer cans on the floor. Italy gulped down one, and dropped it. Germany watched Italy, and was about to walk back up, when the stair creaked loudly. Italy looked up and spotted Germany.

"Get down here." the older nation said in an angry voice. The tall blonde-haired man reluctantly walked down.

"Sit down." Germany sat on a chair and looked down on the ground.

Italy sniffed, and then threw an empty can at Germany. 

"This is my thanks! You had NO ONE after the war! Your stupid brother was taken by that fat Russian, and I was your only friend. YOUR ONLY FRIEND! And yet, you betrayed me like this." Italy's words started to slur. 

"I STAYED WITH YOU! And you tried to break up with me. You, Lud... Ludwig, you betrayed me. I thought, I thought we were in love. _You bastard._ " Italy threw another can at Germany, who flinched.

"W-What, oh are you scared? The big, tough _-hic-_ German is scared of little Italy, huh? Well I'll gi-give you something to be afraid of!" Italy lazily stood up, and started shuffling towards Germany. The German stood and attempted to run, but Italy was after him. It was a close call, Italy was clearly faster, but because of his drunken stupor, he kept running into things, while Germany was slower but more coherent. But it didn't matter, Italy caught up with him, and tackled him to the ground near the kitchen. Italy flipped Germany over and started punching him. Germany tried to defend himself, but that made Italy more angry. After what felt like an hour, Italy stopped, and Germany fled back to his bed.

\-----

Germany woke up the next morning. He walked downstairs and Italy was sleeping on the sofa. He knew well to start breakfast immediately. He made breakfast and brought some to Italy. The brown-haired nation was awake and began eating. After they ate, Germany took their plates and silverware and washed the dishes. Before he could walk back upstairs, Italy told him to sit back down. 

"You know you deserve it, right? You've been so bad to me." Italy began crying.

"It was always 'No, Italy'. You've **never** compromised with me on ANYTHING! It's always what you want! I moved to your country, made friends with your brother! Well now it's my turn to say no. You want to go somewhere? No! You want to visit someone? NO!" Italy grinned darkly.

Ludwig sighed, but it was cut off by Italy. "YOU ARE SO UNGRATEFUL! I WAS YOUR ONLY FRIEND! EVERYONE ELSE LEFT YOUR OR WEREN'T WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE! AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU TRY TO BREAK UP WITH ME! This is your fault, and you deserve everything you get. You know, they always told me to stay away from you. To not trust you. Because of what you did in the war! And I didn't believe them! Foolish, right? I should have believed them, you're nothing but a stuck-up, evil, back-stabbing NAZI!" Italy threw his shoe an empty can of beer at him. Germany fought back the urge to flinch, remembering what happened the night before. He had several bruises and a black eye. Italy stood up and left in the car.

Germany sighed after he saw Italy drive away. He took out his phone, only to notice that he had accidentally recorded their 'conversation'. Germany's eyes widened. With this, he could prove that Italy was abusive. But... at the back of his mind, a new thought arrived. 

"I do deserve this... I've committed horrible crimes in my life... I truly do deserve this."

Germany did his usual routine of cleaning the house, until it had become dark. He was wondering when Italy would return. Usually if he was only gone for a short time Italy would come back more calm. But if he took longer, he'd usually come back drunk and upset.

And then it happened. Italy stumbled in with some beer, and stood there, glaring at Ludwig. He seemed to be frozen, but his glare was heated. Italy grinned a nasty grin, and said: "Oh yeah, forgot 'bout you. You know, 'm really sick 'a you abusing me like this. You won't even look at me in bed anymore. Do you kn-know how much that hurts me Ludwig?" 

Ludwig stood there, looking down. 

"ANSWER ME!" Italy slammed his beer bottle onto a table and it shattered, shards of glass digging into Italy's hand.

"I-Italy, you're hand-" Germany tried to say, but Italy pointed the broken glass bottle at him like a weapon. 

"I... I'm going to teach you a lesson!" Italy walked over to the kitchen and took a knife out. Germany was terrified.

"COME HERE YOU BASTARD!" Italy started walking to him, holding the knife like he was going to stab him. Germany ran back, heading upstairs. Italy was slow to chase, he almost fell down, before beginning to walk upstairs. Ludwig opened the door to his brother's room, shut it, and climbed underneath the bed.

"LUUUUDY! COME OUT! YOU'RE J-JUST MAKING ME MORE ANGRYYYY!" Italy sang in a psychotic sounding voice. Just then, Germany realized he still had his phone in his pocket. He could call for police. But that wouldn't work as he would make noise talking to the police. He had nobody to contact, so he texted his brother, who should've been back in Germany already. 

He sent the recording of Italy yelling at him from earlier, and texted him 'Gilbert please help. Italy is trying to kill me. I'm hiding in your room, please I need you!'. He muted his volume. 


	4. Hatred

_**"Nobody will believe you."** _

_Chapter 4: Hatred_

Germany was in a terrible situation. He was laying still under his brother's bed, listening for Italy's footsteps. He had just texted his brother for help, but he had not gotten a reply yet. He was terrified, and had no idea what was going to happen to him if his former partner found him. He was brought sharply out of his thoughts when the door to the room was kicked open. Italy walked in, and Germany watched him. Italy stepped over to the side of the bed, and suddenly crouched down and looked under the bed.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Italy yelled. Germany kicked Italy's face, making him fall back. The blonde crawled out from under the bed, and got up. He ran out of the room, slammed the door shut and ran down to the basement. There he knew he had a pistol and some ammo stored. He ran to get it, but he noticed that it was gone. Italy must've taken it at some point. Quietly cursing, Germany searched for a place to hide. He realized he could hide under an old couch he had in there. He heard Italy begin to walk downstairs, and Germany quickly hid under. 

"WHERE ARE YOUUU LUDDY?" Italy yelled. Germany shuddered. "I know you like hiding under furniture! Bad choice, Luddy!" Italy said. Germany watched Italy's feet. Italy crouched down again, but this time he was expecting Germany's kick, and Italy grabbed his leg. "Oh no you don't!" Italy said in a sing-song voice. He dragged Germany out and began punching the German in the face. After a few punches, he took Germany's legs again and dragged him upstairs. Germany tried to struggle, but he failed.

Italy dropped him in the living room, and ran upstairs to get his knife back. Germany stood up, using the couch. Italy ran back down and was ready to stab his former lover. Germany took hold of Italy's knife arm. Germany was trying to force the knife out of Italy's hand, but Italy was stronger than he looked. The two struggled like that for what felt like an eternity. Ludwig would push Italy back, but shortly after that Italy would come at him renewed vigor. Eventually, Italy had pushed Germany back on the floor.

Just then, they heard the door open.

Prussia ran into the living room, holding a pistol in his hand. Italy glared at Prussia, while Prussia gaped at Italy. Prussia was shocked at what Italy had become. He looked down at Germany, who had bruises all over his face, as well as a broken and bleeding nose and a black eye. Italy himself had a nasty bruise on his right cheek. Italy took this time to rush at Prussia who was too shocked to react in time. Italy knocked the gun out of his hand, and the two grappled with each other.

Germany tried to get up, but his body was hurt and tired. 

Prussia and Italy continued to fight. It looked like either could win. Prussia was much more experienced in fighting, but Italy was no doubt having an adrenaline rush, and was fighting hard. 

Germany looked at the gun. He crawled for it, and managed to take it while the other two didn't notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Unbroken (Good Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Good ending.

_**"Nobody will believe you."** _

_Chapter 5: Unbroken_ **(Good Ending)**

Germany grabbed the pistol. Then he realized what he was about to do. He was going to shoot Italy. Poor, sweet Italy. It was his fault this entire thing happened. But he couldn't let his brother die. His fault or not, his brother was innocent in this, and he would not leave it to fate. Germany stood up, and aimed the gun at Italy. Italy immediately noticed the pistol being aimed at him. His eyes widened and he walked back. Italy seemed shocked. The brunette looked at his bloody, bruised hands, and back at Germany. 

Italy realized what he had done.

"Oh my god... Ludwig I am so sorry!" Italy said, and started to cry. Prussia noticed this too, and stood there, watching Italy with suspicion. Germany kept his aim, but didn't shoot.

"This... this is all my fault... I was just so tired, and I wanted to see my brother... I-I'm so sorry!" Italy fell back on the wall, and started sobbing. Germany slowly put the gun down. 

\-----

It had been two months since Italy came back to reality. Germany and Prussia told Romano, who didn't believe them at first. But with the recorded conversation, even he had to admit something went wrong with his brother. They sent him to a hospital where Italy could recover mentally from the snap. They haven't seen Italy since they dropped him off there, but Italy's doctor said he was doing good.

Germany also went to a hospital after, though he was released pretty quickly. After Ludwig was released from the hospital, Prussia took him to Canada so Germany could relax and not be stuck in that house. 

It was a pleasant, cool night at Canada's cabin. Said nation had brought Germany a mug of hot chocolate.

"Danke." He sipped it.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Matthew asked.

Germany sighed and thought for a moment. 

"I think I'm going to move out of my old place. Too many bad memories now." Prussia came outside onto the porch and sat down with them. He held his boyfriend's hand.

"I think that's a good idea." Matthew said.

They stared into the dark blue sky.

**_(An) End._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Stay tuned for the last two chapters, the Sad ending and the Bad Ending.


	6. Sorrowful (Sad Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sad Ending.

_**"Nobody will believe you."** _

_Chapter 6: Sorrowful_ **(Sad Ending)**

Germany aimed the pistol at Italy. While he didn't want to shoot Italy, if it was between Italy and his brother, he would have to choose Gilbert. But somewhere, deep inside Ludwig, he knew this was his fault. He was pushy in his relationship, and never allowed Italy much freedom. He deserved having his relationship torn away, but even this was too much. Poor, sweet Italy was just the victim in the end. Germany was unconsciously lowering the gun, but suddenly the fight took a turn for the worse. 

Italy had successfully pushed Prussia down, and he took the knife. The brunette took the knife and was ready to strike. Prussia just barely caught Italy's arm, and they were in the same predicament that Ludwig was in just earlier. Germany raised the gun and aimed at Italy, but he was reluctant to shoot. He couldn't help but feel like this was still his fault. But Ludwig, ready to shoot or not, had his decision made _for_ him. 

Prussia was tired, and it showed. Italy pushed one more time, and Prussia couldn't resist. Italy prepared to strike again.

**_BAM!_ **

The first thing Germany noticed was the smell of gunpowder. A scent Germany never wanted to smell again. 

Italy had stopped, and he looked down to his chest. There was a hole, and red was flowing out of it. Italy looked over to Germany, before falling on his side. The knife clattered on the floor, and Prussia sat up in shock.

Germany looked at the gun and then back at Italy. He couldn't comprehend reality. _He had just shot the man he loved._ Italy was bleeding quickly, and Germany ran over to him. He realized that the bullet hit right in front of Italy's heart. A fatal shot. Italy looked towards Germany, and muttered: "Lud...wig, I'm.... I'm so sorry." Germany could feel tears sliding down his face. Italy's eyes suddenly became glazed. 

\-----

It had been two months since Germany took the shot. They just sat there for what seemed like forever, before Prussia got up and called the police. They arrived shortly, and took the body. Germany and Prussia were fine to go, as it was clearly self defense.

Prussia brought Germany to Canada, but gave him some space. 

After they came back, Germany decided to sell the house and move to another. Too many memories, some good and some bad. Ludwig got a therapist, and is slowly working through what happened. 

**(An) End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Personally, this is my favorite ending. There is no 'canon' ending per se, as you can believe in any ending you want. 
> 
> Also, I know countries aren't supposed to be able to die from normal wounds, but in this universe, they can. Because... I don't know.


	7. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bad Ending.

_**"Nobody will believe you."** _

_Chapter 7: Silence_ **(Bad Ending)**

Germany aimed the gun at Italy. The fight between said nation and Prussia was ongoing, and it looked like either could win it. Germany believed this whole thing was solely his fault; he pushed Italy into snapping, and now either Italy or Prussia could die. _'This is all my fault.'_

Suddenly Prussia had grabbed the knife from Italy, and he threw it against the wall. Now both of them were grappling. Germany tried to aim at Italy, but they were now moving around on the ground, making it hard. 

"SHOOT!" Gilbert yelled, but Ludwig was reluctant. He didn't want to shoot Italy, but at the same time he didn't want his brother to die. So he took aim, and fired.

_He missed._

Prussia screamed in pain, and Italy looked at Prussia, and then at Germany, surprised. Germany was in utter shock. 

"NO! BROTHER!" Germany yelled. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Germany screamed, and shot Italy. Germany fell to the ground, and crawled to his brother.

The shot looked fatal. "Bruder... no!" Germany wept. Prussia looked at him in horror. 

"You're going to be okay. I-I swear Gilbert, you'll be fine!" Germany reached for his pocket to get his phone, but he realized he left it upstairs. He started to get up. Prussia could see Italy had crawled over to the pistol, and tried to say something but it was too late. Germany realized Italy had the gun, but before he could try to take it from him...

_**BAM!** _

Germany felt it. He had been hit. Italy collapsed and bled out. The dying blonde laid there next to his brother. He saw his brother's eyes glaze, and he cried. For his brother, for Italy, for himself.

Nobody survived.

**(An) End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, abuse can happen to anyone. Doesn't matter what your skin color, sexuality, gender, or otherwise. And it isn't always just psychical, abuse can be mental and emotional too.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading.
> 
> Tschüss!


End file.
